042715doirsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidDoppleganger GD at 00:13 -- 12:13 AA: Hey Doir. 12:13 AA: Did I hear you and your team in the halls this morning? Did you guys already finish LOEAD? 12:14 GD: nope 12:14 AA: Oh. 12:14 AA: Well then what are you doing back? 12:14 GD: multiple party members have been intoxicated by the fumes from a volcano. 12:15 AA: Oh god. It's LOCAR all over again, huh? 12:15 GD: yeah. and also, three people were sacrificed in the volcano.. 12:15 AA: What. 12:15 GD: while apparently not dead, only miloko (and darmok?? where did he coem from) came out. 12:16 GD: so acenia and merrow are gone. nobody gave a shit. or listened to me. as usual. 12:16 AA: What, seriously? Where did they go to? 12:16 AA: Does Scarlet know? 12:16 AA: Or Maenam? 12:16 AA: Wait, sorry, "Laynne?" 12:16 GD: dont know 12:17 GD: you know who does know, though? 12:17 AA: Libby? 12:17 GD: ...why don't we take this to a private place? 12:17 AA: Oh. Yeah, okay. 12:17 GD: my room? 12:18 GD: or, whatever, alternate doirs. my room now, he's dead. 12:18 AA: Would you mind coming to my office, actually? I've put a permanent 'cone of silence' on it. 12:18 AA: Since we seem to use it so much. 12:18 AA: It's easier than having to cast a new one and send it away all the time. 12:18 GD: did you take out the security cameras? 12:18 GD: and sure, ill be right over 12:18 AA: I think I got them all, yeah. 12:18 GD: aight 12:19 AA: But even if I didn't, you wouldn't be able to hear anything on them with the cone of silence. 12:19 AA: So it's probably okay. 12:19 GD: kk 12:19 GD: ---------------------- 12:20 GD: Dina knocks on Sami's new office door. "knock knock." 12:20 AA: Sami's in her office. The place has become more "Sami" since last time you were in it. There are doodles all over most of the papers, and there are sketchbooks piled up all over the place. 12:20 GD: She glances around, but refrains from commenting. "cone up?" 12:20 AA: The door is open with Doir comes to it. "If you close the door it will be." 12:22 GD: She closes it, and turns to Sami. "i spoke to meouet. she knows what happened on the land, she mentioned a 'witch of what was', and she apparently knows how to speed up 'the silence'." 12:22 AA: "You spoke to Meouet?" 12:22 GD: "i wanted advice! and i wanted to see if maybe, i could try and get her to see how badly she betrayed us..." 12:23 GD: "how it hurt us!" 12:23 GD: "and shit." 12:24 AA: "But any advice she gives you is likely to be an attempt to manipulate you." 12:24 AA: "Like before." 12:24 GD: "yeah, it wasnt so much about that part. and all she said was mean shit." 12:24 GD: "...probably true mean shit, but still." 12:25 AA: "Like what?" 12:27 GD: "well, um, she said things, like," Dina blushes in embarrassment. "that if i think therefore i am, re: thinking i failed on the land, and said im an expendable lost cause!" 12:27 AA: "Yeah, that sounds like her. Did you do much not-thinking on LOEAD then?" 12:27 GD: "no! i did actually tons of thinking1' 12:27 GD: "in fact, i was pretty much the sanest person there??" 12:28 GD: "like, honest to god, mari called me uptight or something because i was angry over them killing consorts and three of us dying!" 12:31 AA: "You guys killed consorts?" 12:31 AA: "And I thought you said no one actually died." 12:32 GD: "no one *did* actually die, i think. see, they pushed a bunch of fucking consorts in- consorts just trying to save themselves by sacrificing sommeone- and the consorts came out unharmed. just had a few layers burnt off. which... made everyone but me and like maybe seriad high." 12:32 GD: "and, as i said, i got kate to go kiss the lost players' dreamselves, but nothing happened. so... theyre alive." 12:32 AA: "Has anyone tried messaging them?" 12:32 GD: "i don't know their handles." 12:33 GD: "everyone who does is high as balls" 12:33 AA: "Sounds like a real clusterflip." 12:33 GD: "yeah, you don't know the half of it. miloko tried to fucking sacrifice me, too." 12:34 GD: "and, ooh, darmok is on the base now, by the way. you could go say hi." 12:34 AA: "Oh, is he? We spent some time together before you guys left." 12:35 AA: "So did Meouet say anything else?" 12:37 GD: "go away, go away, expendable, not part of the plan, respect laynne bryant, expendable, hit list, nobody ever talks to me im so alone, you dont understand, ill stick surprises on your kids lands, go away before i help the 'witch of what was', i can kill this session." 12:37 GD: "thats all of it. 12:37 GD: " 12:39 AA: "respect Laynne Bryant?" 12:40 GD: "yeah, i was like, 'jeez you sound like maenam or whatever laynne or some shit' and she was all 'wow. such disrespect. much never changing.'" 12:40 AA: "Was it Laynne she thought you were disrespecting, or her?" 12:41 GD: "both." 12:41 GD: "she didnt give a straight answer when i asked if she was buddying up with laynne, but they're both so cliche evil it hurts." 12:42 GD: Dina does an impression that almost sounds like Waluigi. "wahahaha! im gonna kill you all and destroy the world! you shall all bow down to meeee!" 12:42 AA: "And Maenam's anger is certainly within the realm of what a Seer of Rage could provoke, I think." 12:42 GD: "yyyuuuuuuuup. my thoughts, exactly." 12:42 AA: "But I guess apparently my behavior has been too." 12:43 AA: "This sucks. I hate having to think of our friends--or people who used to be our friends--as enemies." 12:43 GD: "yeah. thats why ive been trying, so, fucking, hard, to talk to them." 12:43 AA: "This isn't like Jack, or even Scarlet. Meouet was one of us. So was Maenam." 12:43 GD: "i know! thats what makes it so difficult!" 12:44 GD: "to. yknow. accept that theyre dicks now." 12:45 AA: "If they were just dicks it would be fine. They're actively working against the rest of us now." 12:46 AA: "They're not just assholes, they're enemies." 12:46 GD: "...ok, but what if they try to fight us? what do we do?" 12:47 AA: "We fight back. We attempt to use non-lethal means to subdue them." 12:48 GD: Dina looks full of despair. "but we'll try and talk them out of it for as long as we can hold out, right?" 12:48 AA: "If they don't start anything, I'm content to leave them alone indefinitely. But while I"m not sure about Maenam, the longer we leave Meouet to plan the more of an advantage she has." 12:50 GD: "yeah? and how long until someone else snaps?" 12:52 AA: "Dunno. We deal with it as it happens." 12:52 GD: "and if its you or me or beau or nate?" 12:53 AA: "I don't think you have to worry about me snapping much. I mean there's always grimdarking, but that's not quite the same thing." 12:54 AA: "And I'll keep Beau sane." 12:54 GD: "so all that talk about the evil ghost sami is out the window?" 12:54 AA: "Yeah, remember? Meouet said she brought that one in." 12:54 AA: "She's probably a Sami from another timeline." 12:54 GD: "still you. still one of *us*, just like the other two were." 12:55 GD: "what about me? holy shit, did you see how shithive maggots i was way back when i was practically a second jack in terms of personlity?" 12:55 AA: "Yeah." 12:56 AA: "And don't get me wrong, I'm not thrilled that Ghost Sami is still out there." 12:57 AA: "She has the same powers as me. She knows how I think. She's stronger than I am. Or at least....she is less inhibited than me. It's possible she just knows how to access powers I don't know I have. But either way." 12:57 AA: "I couldn't take her in a fight, I imagine." 12:57 AA: "And that's troubling." 12:59 GD: "no shit. and, jeez, how are we even gonna deal with that?" 12:59 AA: "I don't know. I don't even know what she wants. I talked to her once, but she was a huge brat." 01:00 GD: "well, figuring out her motivations should be our top priority.' 01:01 AA: "Who, Ghost Sami's?" 01:01 GD: "yes." 01:01 AA: "You think she's a higher priority than Meouet, who apparently summoned her?" 01:01 GD: "we know meouets motivations. we know maenams." 01:01 AA: "Or Maenam, who may be actively hunting us?" 01:01 AA: "Do we really though?" 01:02 GD: "yes! it's pretty obvious." 01:02 AA: "I've gotten paranoid about anything that seems too obvious." 01:03 GD: "well, i don't know." 01:04 AA: "Like okay, Maenam might be obvious enough, but what is Meouet's goal?" 01:05 GD: "she seemed to be feeling ignored, and used. she was angry because nobody talked to her except when they needed something... which, honestly, i only did because i was procrastinating giving her back her dress, since i forgot to after a week and she'd be so mad that i just wanted to avoid her until hopefully she eventually forgot." 01:05 GD: "after she got it back i talked to her a bunch of times." 01:05 GD: "we were actually getting to be pretty good friends." 01:05 AA: "Yeah, I was getting close to her, too." 01:05 AA: "That's part of why I don't buy it." 01:05 AA: "There's got to be something else going on." 01:06 AA: "I mean heck, from the way she was talking, this all started as soon as we were on the ark." 01:06 GD: "ugh, that's what i was saying in a paranoid, frenzied way that made nobody believe me. she's being *too* cliche!" 01:06 GD: "jack is behind this all. somehow. he put her up to this. he made her do it, maybe." 01:07 AA: "No. Meouet's too smart for that." 01:07 GD: "unless she's pretending to go along with his wishes." 01:08 AA: "...there was something she said in that letter, Doir..." 01:09 AA: "...did you read what she said to Libby?" 01:09 GD: "she loved libby all along?" 01:09 AA: "Yeah. What if this is all just a temper tantrum because she's in love with someone who doesn't love her back?" 01:10 AA: "In a way it's the same thing that sent Jack down his path, after all." 01:10 GD: "now *im* going to claim she's too smart for that." 01:10 GD: "oh, but shit, it would explain all of the emotionalness." 01:11 AA: "That's the thing about love, Doir. Even smart people do stupid things when love clouds their thinking." 01:11 AA: "And she's a Seer of Rage. Someone has to be constantly conscious of passion." 01:11 AA: "Her own passion....Libby's passion....or lack thereof..." 01:12 GD: "yeah, clouded her view. but what about the obvious thing?" 01:13 GD: "she straight up fuckin said the unrequited love part." 01:13 AA: "True. I don't know." 01:14 GD: "let's leave it at 'unrequited love and/or possibly jack' for now." 01:14 AA: "I just don't know what's going on. And I think if I tried to talk to her she would just manipulate me even more." 01:15 GD: "yeah. i think she was trying to manipulate me, too. my indecision during the land cost us, and trying to get others to do things didn't work." 01:15 GD: "she was harping on that, trying to make me feel worthless so i'd make less decisions." 01:15 GD: "i wont let that shit fly, tho" 01:16 AA: "Unless she guessed you would feel that way and is pulling a double bluff." 01:16 GD: "or she knew that we'd see her bluff and pulled a triple." 01:20 AA: "Yeah. That's the problem with trying to out-maneuver a Seer." 01:20 GD: "i could have mind-scanned her, but... i dunno, using my powers like that is just an uncomfortable idea." 01:21 GD: "your minds sposed to be your one safe place, yknow? i aint about violating that shit." 01:22 AA: "I respect the fact that you're being principled about this, Doir. And lord knows I'm inhibiting myself in the same way in regards to Breath." 01:23 AA: "But I wonder if we're not making our jobs a lot harder by holding on to those principles." 01:24 GD: "well, you know what they say about he who fights monsters... though we're not quite fighting monsters, the idea still stands." 01:24 AA: "I've been trying to figure out why there are no imps here. I haven't had much luck. Other Sami didn't seem to have a library. She has a LOOOOOOOOOT of guns though." 01:25 GD: "ive heard a lot of shit from the troll kids about her basically being the boogeyman. id hope she has some kickass guns to boogey the crap out of people." 01:26 AA: "The BOOGEYMAN?" 01:27 GD: "heh, yeah, apparently they used her name like 'if you don't be a good little troll, the horntaker'll getcha!'" 01:28 AA: "Holy crud." 01:28 AA: "No wonder they don't want to trust me!" 01:28 AA: "Especially after I lived up to their every fear!" 01:28 GD: "but you're not the boogeyman." 01:29 AA: "Well, I *have* killed two trolls." 01:29 AA: "Three if you count Seriad." 01:30 GD: "hmm. so far, we've lost a lot more trolls than humans out of the vets. two of the remaining three have lost it. dya think that makes us racist?" 01:30 GD: "i mean, some of my best friends are slash were trolls, but still." 01:31 AA: "I think it's been a bunch of unfortunate coincidences. There were more trolls in the beginning." 01:32 AA: "So it was always more likely for a troll to get hit by something bad than a human. Or for a troll to get hit by something good, for that matter." 01:32 GD: "true." 01:33 GD: Dina looks down. "would rather none of them got hit by anything." 01:33 AA: "Me too." 01:35 GD: "so i guess thats... what happened. more or less. some people are probably still high, but i brought them all back to base... they're probably not dead yet." 01:36 GD: "unless they found scissors or broke into a medicine cabinet somewhere." 01:36 AA: "Let's see if anyone can find out what happened to the two that didn't come back." 01:36 GD: "yeah, alright. our team should be resuming adventuring once we've gotten our shit 'back' together, ill ask around then." 01:37 AA: "Keep me updated." 01:37 GD: "christ, you weren't kidding about the leader thing being difficult. i tried to lead for five minutes and not a single person listened." 01:37 GD: "i liked it better when i was the one not listening." 01:38 AA: "Yeah. Everyone wants to run around in their own direction, and any attempt to give them direction makes them hate you or resist you." 01:38 AA: "I remember how my dad used to get so frustrated with me for not following his orders when I was thirteen, and how angry I would get....and now I'm finding myself sympathizing with him more and more." 01:40 GD: "hehe, im finding myself sympathizing with people i never expected to more and more lately." Dina sheepishly grins. "i can fully understand their utter contempt for me, now." 01:41 AA: "Yeah. I guess that's what growing up is." 01:42 GD: "peter pan aint got shit on us" 01:43 AA: "Yeah, probably." 01:44 GD: "im gonna go meditate on this s'more... there's a lot to think about." 01:45 AA: "Yeah. That's fair." 01:45 GD: She takes out a soup can of onion and banana juice and takes a big gulp. "gonna blitz the fuck outta my chakras all out the ying yang" 01:45 GD: And belches out the worst smelling burp, ever of all time. 01:45 AA: "What is that you're drinking?" Sami makes a disgusted face. 01:46 GD: "onion + banananana juice" 01:46 AA: "That is disgusting." 01:46 GD: "dude its so good for your chakras" 01:47 AA: "I reiterate." 01:47 GD: "though actually i'm not sure if the alcohol in it cancels that out" 01:47 AA: "You're DRINKING?" 01:47 AA: "Still?!" 01:47 GD: "duh and/or hello" 01:47 GD: "maybe its like, 50% chakra blitz" 01:48 AA: "Crickets, Doir. This is not a healthy way to deal with your stress." 01:48 GD: "i mean. im not gonna argue with you there." 01:49 GD: "now uh... ooh, hold on. i can think of a good seeya later from crickets. wait. wait." 01:50 AA: "What do you mean from crickets?" 01:50 GD: "dont catch space rickets... jimmint cricket. boom." 01:50 GD: "yknow like the seeya later alligator thing" 01:50 AA: "Why crickets?" 01:50 GD: "cause you just mentioned crickets" 01:51 AA: "...I did?" 01:52 GD: '"Crickets, Doir!'" Dina poses, hands clasped together, mocking Sami's voice. "'This is not a healthy way to deal with your stress!'" 01:52 AA: "...did I say that?" Sami blinks a couple of times. "Huh." She sounds a little mystified. 01:53 GD: "are... you drunk, sami?" 01:53 AA: "Am I self-bowdlerizing again?" 01:54 GD: "yes, you always say fakey curses. it is kind of your thing, ever since we started the game." 01:55 AA: "No, I started swearing again when Beau died. And when Libby pointed it out, I started trying to stop myself....but I forgot about it again after this whole thing with Thiago." 01:57 GD: "oh. oh yeah, i remember that. you did curse for a while." 01:57 AA: "Golly. I think I really need a psychiatrist." 01:57 GD: "hah, don't we all." 01:57 GD: "whatever happened with mary? oh, wait, she's high too." 01:57 AA: "Mary's HIGH?" 01:58 GD: "im the only one who bothered wearing a gas mask *before* getting high on volcano fumes!" 01:58 AA: "Part is horrified. The other part of me kind of wants to see that." 01:58 AA: "Did you BRING them gas masks?" 01:58 GD: "i did!" 01:59 GD: "i gave them gas masks, the ones i alched up for yall a while ago, but they threw them away. and seriad stole the one i gave her. so now ive only got mine, and one spare." 01:59 GD: "i said i was out but actually i didnt want to have to choose between miloko or darmok on who gets it." 01:59 GD: "but the fog dissipated anyway." 02:00 AA: "I feel bad about not being there. I could've just cast a charm on everyone to let them breathe normally." 02:01 AA: "But there are always going to be situations where it would've been nice to have someone on a team that's on the other team, or on the reserve team." 02:01 GD: "yeah. itd be a clusterfuck if we all were on one team, though, or if we were all constanty switching teams. our system is good. anyway, we need you here to make sure nobody fucks up our sweetass base." 02:02 AA: "I feel kind of useless here. I really wish I could make some alterations with the SBURB interface at least." 02:02 AA: "Turn this place into a real headquarters." 02:03 GD: "right... why don't you ask vyllen? he's got a robot body now, and not much else to do. plus, probably has access to all of his friends computers for servering if he asks." 02:03 AA: "He does?" 02:04 AA: "Why haven't I heard about this?" 02:04 GD: "yep, i just heard about it a minute ago." 02:04 AA: "I did ask him before the incident with Seriad though." 02:04 GD: "oh, right, i noted that. scarlet does seem to be helping a lot of people lately." 02:04 GD: "almost seems like shes trying to get into peoples good graces." 02:05 GD: "er, i noted the seriad thing. not that you asked him." 02:05 GD: "because now scarlet has helped two people. thats two more than usual." 02:05 AA: "Scarlet has always been willing to help people." 02:05 AA: "She always helped me in the past." 02:06 GD: "she did? but everyone told me she hated everyone and was completely evil." 02:06 GD: "and i just took that as fact because, i don't give a shit, but she's actually pretty nice." 02:06 AA: "No, not at all. Scarlet is dangerous as flip, but she's not evil and I don't think she hates most people." 02:06 AA: "But she also doesn't care about most of us I think." 02:07 AA: "We saw that when she used me to get Ryspor killed, for example." 02:07 AA: "On the Ark I mean. Not this most recent time." 02:07 GD: "yeah, that was a prime example of a dick m... wait" 02:07 GD: "ryspor prime!" 02:07 AA: "What about him?" 02:07 GD: "where the fuck is he?" 02:08 AA: "I don't know. Last I heard he was trying to fill Libby's primer." 02:08 GD: "hes the evil fuckin ryspor! without the real ryspor around, he could try and replace him and slowly corrupt us with his evil ways!" 02:10 AA: "Was he ever really evil?" 02:10 GD: "yes!" 02:10 AA: "And even if he was, we know our Ryspor is dead already. How would he corrupt us?" 02:11 GD: "he could lie to the kidlets. they already don't trust us. he could tell them that we killed him but he had an extra life, or spaced back from the dream bubbles, or something." 02:12 AA: "I guess it's worth keeping an eye out then." 02:12 AA: "Maybe you should talk to Libby about it?" 02:13 GD: "enh. told you, she was out last time i checked. and lily went back to her team, i'd like to bring lily along next meeting." 02:13 AA: "She's still not back?" 02:13 AA: "Double crickets." 02:13 GD: "well, i dunno, but i feel like it'd be redundant to go to her, ask about rysprime, then get lily and go back." 02:14 AA: "Do you think Lily's team will accept her back?" 02:14 AA: "Maybe I should've gone with her, to beat up anyone who gave her too much crud." 02:14 GD: "are you kidding? they let jack kill one of their own and they still trust him." 02:23 GD: "like, not even shitting you, five minutes later full trust on derse. unbelievable." 02:23 AA: "And yet look how fast they turned on me." 02:24 AA: "It's different when it's a teammate I guess." 02:24 GD: "yeah. and they haven't really seen the worst of jack. they were defending him with 'oh, she was about to kill herself anyway' kinda shit." 02:25 GD: "whereas its like, oh, the veterans were manipulated by one of their own into killing thiago. fucking assholes, they should go die." 02:25 GD: "so i think lily should be fine." 02:26 GD: "hahah, cause like, they wouldnt just. turn on a teammate. and kill them in cold blood, because *that* teammate killed someone..." 02:26 AA: "..." 02:27 GD: "...yeah, i'd say we could hope nate and rilset will handle the situation, but they're just as likely to kill her." 02:28 AA: "So what do we do? Do we trust her to take care of herself? Or do we babysit her?" 02:29 GD: "ugh. ive gotta stay with chartreuse; kate's too distant, and seriad doesn't give a shit. and, while i think lily can maybe defend herself long enough to get help, i think i should give erisio a ring and see if i can enlist him in protecting her." 02:29 GD: "once we find out how theyre reacting there, we can decide to add more protection or leave it at that." 02:30 GD: "worst case scenario, we have to go in and save her, bring her back to base, ground her here." 02:31 AA: "She would probably never let us get away with keeping her on the Reserve Team indefinitely." 02:31 GD: "swap her to chartreuse then, in worst case scenario?" 02:32 GD: "then i can watch her personally and she can have adventures with her friends." 02:32 AA: "Maybe. Might require some re-jiggering. Especially because if we rearrange teams, I know Scarlet still wants Rilset and Acenia on a team together." 02:32 GD: "well, that might not even be possible now." 02:33 AA: "And while I stood up to her before, I don't want to intentionally snub her if I rearrange teams." 02:33 AA: "Oh....right." 02:33 AA: "Well that should be the first priority then." 02:33 AA: "Because trust me, we are not going to want to be around Scarlet if Acenia's not okay." 02:34 GD: "yeah. we're going to go back to the volcano, i think, and see about rescuing them. though milokos reaction after coming out of there was, well, not good." 02:35 GD: Dina sighs. "hopefully, their dreamselves werent just broken and they are, in fact, still alive." 02:36 AA: "Oh well. I'll still be here, if anyone needs me." 02:37 GD: She nods. "and i'll be away, but i'm always but moments apart. what with mindghost and instant travel through hacks." 02:37 AA: "You can instant travel through hacks?" 02:38 GD: "yup!" 02:38 AA: "That's handy." 02:38 GD: "right? its really useful. though i havent used them yet out of fear of jack policing them." 02:38 GD: "not that he was, like, the last bunch of times, but... eh." 02:38 GD: "better safe than sorry." 02:38 AA: "Yeah. I understand." 02:39 AA: "All right. I guess you'd better get back to your team then." 02:39 AA: "Thanks for keeping me updated." 02:40 GD: "no prob, bob." She holds out a hand for a handshake. 02:41 AA: Sami gives Doir a "What, really?" look, but shakes her hand with a roll of her eyes. 02:41 GD: "oh come on, this was such an official meeting." 02:42 GD: She grins and fingerguns at Sami. "pew pew, pew pew pew, seeya later alligatorpewpew." 02:42 GD: Slowly backing out of the room, fingerguns blazing. 02:43 AA: "Your face is an alligator." 02:43 GD: "you're takin big hits, sami. right in the tooshie. pew pew." 02:43 GD: She shoots one last shot, and leaves the room, giggling. Category:Doir Category:Sami